Growing Old with Him
by PluffyM
Summary: Kuroko's birthdays have always been ordinary. Just ordinary. Until Kagami came to his life and made it extra-ordinary. [A collection of one-shots that would range from Kuroko's first birthday with him... to his last birthday with him.]


**Abby: **

Hey everybody! My best friend Gio made something in Kuroko's birthday! So, yeah, he told me to upload it. Hope you enjoy it! And yes, we're going to make a collection of one-shots related to Kuroko or Kagami's birthday.

**Disclaimer: We do not own ANYTHING. 'Cept for the plot. **

* * *

**(Growing Old with Him)**

Kuroko's 17th Birthday

Kuroko hadn't expected anyone to remember his birthday.

Back in Teikou, the minute he would step in school he would be bombarded with exaggerated well-wishes (courtesy of Kise and Momoi), a half-hearted greeting ("YoTetsu, happy birthday."), a rather strange lucky item ("Aquarius have the best luck today; here's your lucky item. I'm not giving it because it's your birthday or whatsoever—") and then they would just throw him a small party in the basketball club under Akashi's orders. But now, no one acknowledges the date, but he doesn't think anyone actually _knows_.

_Does Kagami know? _

He shook his head and sighed incredulously. No, of course he wouldn't; that idiot has only two things he cares about: food and basketball. And besides, he was the densest person he had ever known.

_Too bad, _a small voice bounced at the back of his mind, _you had to be attracted to a basketball buffoon._

Heat crept up his cheeks but his face remained impassive. Okay, so what if was attracted to the guy? He doesn't really think about his sexuality per se, and Kagami is actually okay compared to other people out there.

When had he actually noticed his feelings? Probably it was the time that the redhead agreed to be his light, or when they won versus the Shuutoku match and he was grinning _oh so charmingly, _but either way, nobody really ever knew.

Kagami had these little quirks that Kuroko found endearing, like the way he eats a lot and his passion for basketball and his grin and his cute tendency to cram for an exam and his weird double eyebrows and—

Oops, got carried away.

Anyway, Kuroko likes him, so that's it. Given that he's quiet and keeping things to himself, Kagami wouldn't know of his feelings.

That, and the fact that his birthday is today and he didn't get a greeting from him, so he wouldn't really hold out much hope.

_But I do want him to greet me… _he thought a bit wistfully, sighing for the second time.

_Oh well._

It was pretty late, so there were only a few students left in the school as the teal-haired boy calmly walked back to his classroom to retrieve his bag. Practice was canceled at the last minute because Coach had to run an errand and dragged Hyuuga-senpai along (pity, he had overheard it had something to do with cooking).

While walking, Kuroko was musing about what he would do later that night—it _was _his birthday after all, he could use some relaxation—when he slid the door open to their room and found Kagami standing there awkwardly with his back to him and clutching something tightly out of his sight. The shadow blinked in surprise.

Had he forgotten something too? Perhaps he had left his notes yet again—another endearing quirk—and he opened his mouth to speak when Kagami suddenly turned around biting on his lower lip and blushing and _was that a cake oh my god does he actually know—_

Oh yes, that moment, he was suddenly overrode with memories and reasons why he was in love with the buffoon and he almost actually smiled. He thought he couldn't be attracted anymore.

So imagine his surprise when Kagami started singing "Happy Birthday" softly while holding out the homemade pastry (it looked hard to make—that adorable basketball idiot), that tiny blush so perfect with his scowl, Kuroko can't help but fall in love a little bit more.

* * *

_Gio: _So yeah, belated happy birthday Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Abby:** And more one-shots will be installed to this story if ask. :D

Both: Thank you!


End file.
